


All The Love We Have

by scifishipper



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Family, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT3, Romance, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael needs them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Love We Have

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for the series finale.

Michael moves behind Fi and pulls his arm tighter around her waist. She stirs and whispers to him in the dark. "You awake, too?"

"How could I sleep? Sam snores louder every time." Michael doesn't lower his voice. Sam waking might help them all sleep.

"Too many mohitos, if you ask me. He was half-asleep in the car." Fiona turns to face Michael and tucks her head under his chin, legs entangling with his. He's warm and smells like the smoke from the fireplace.

"Leaving Elsa was hard, Fi. Give him a break." Michael strokes her hair, wrapping a long strand around his finger. She's always fit so well in his arms.

"We gave him a lot more than a break. He's in our bed. But the snoring. For God's sake, Michael." Fi mutters an expletive and Michael smiles. Even the great sex can't keep her from griping about Sam. Michael wonders if they'll ever really get along.

They lie quietly for a moment, Sam's breath punctuated by long vibrating sounds from his nose. Michael feels Fiona's hand slide down his ass and thigh. "While we're awake," she says, her voice a sultry whisper. Her tongue darts out to lick his collarbone. 

"Mmmm," he sighs, his lips finding hers for a deep kiss. Fi's fingers wrap around him and she tilts her hips against his erection. It's been nearly a week since they'd had any time to themselves. The two of them are now four, with Sam sharing their bed and Charlie in the next room. They've become an unlikely family, but it works.

Michael turns on to his back and pulls Fiona on top of him, tangling one hand deeper into her hair and sliding the other between her legs. He can see her gasp in the moonlight. She's beautiful and he's grateful they all made it out alive.

"I missed you, Fi. I'm sorry." He feels like he can't say it enough, even if his words get muffled by the sounds coming from Sam.

"Stop. Michael." Fiona captures his mouth for another kiss, long and languorous, filled with forgiveness that he has a hard time taking. He's hurt her so much and the blur of the last week has kept his guilty thoughts away. Now, in the dark, they come fast and strong. Michael reaches out and squeezes Sam's shoulder next to him. 

"Mike?" Sam snorts and rolls half over towards them. "Everything okay?" 

Michael doesn't answer, just breaks away from Fi's kiss and strokes Sam's shoulder. He needs Sam. He balances them, keeps them steady. Keeps Michael from getting overwhelmed in the things he's done.

"Hey, buddy," Sam says, and slides closer to the pair. "Fi, you okay?" Michael feels Sam's hand on his chest, the heavy weight shifting on the bed.

Fiona answers, "Good, Sam. Except for that damned snoring. I don't know how Elsa put up with you." Michael winces, but that's Fi. 

"She was a good woman, that's how," Sam says, flowing right into the fray with Fiona. It doesn't stop Fi from reaching out and intertwining her fingers into Sam's on Michael's chest. The three of them feel so right, he's surprised it took so much time to realize how it could be.

Michael adds his hand to the pile and they all stay still until Fiona pulls her hand away and folds down onto Michael's chest. Sam's long arm wraps around Fi to find Michael's shoulder. He hooks a leg around the two of theirs and they settle in together. The desire that sparked between he and Fi moments earlier is replaced by something Michael needs more right now. Comfort. Safety. Love. 

It's a start.


End file.
